Sauron's Revenge
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Sauron is hatching a new scheme against the hobbit and Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins. Only this time, Sauron may have met his match, for he did not expect the unexpected by Bywater Pool. Theme: Revenge.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Silmarillion_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** YouTube's PattyCake Productions original series, "The Villains' Lair".

*.*.*

Sauron sat on his iron throne, pondering over how his Ring of Power was destroyed. No! He knew why it was destroyed! That silly hobbit destroyed his Ring. Gollum? Yes! But now he had another problem. Frodo Baggins. That hobbit was still on the loose.

A wicked smile creased his face. If he could disturb the hobbit in his spirit form, then his revenge would be complete.

Yes! Oh yes, revenge sounded like a brilliant plan. Sauron cackled, darting out of the Halls of Mandos in search for the hobbit. Oh, there he was, that curly, brunette-haired hobbit asleep in his bed.

Well, time to disturb him.

.

Frodo wandered across a barren landscape, unsure what was going on. How long had he been here? He looked around, blue eyes scanning the area for a way out.

No, who was blocking his path? It was Sauron! What was he doing here?

Frodo jolted awake, feeling Sauron's spirit inside of him. Frodo collapsed on his bed, curled into a ball. He covered his ears, doing his best to evade Sauron's attacks. It wasn't working. He felt so… so evil. He wanted to smash a mirror right now.

Frodo's eyes widened, glowing green with envy. He smirked wickedly, turning to a mirror and smashing it with one of his combs. He snuck out of Bag End, chasing a dog away from a grassy field.

He about hit the water, when his senses became alert. Maybe he shouldn't be here. No, he should!

_Do it, Frodo Baggins! Or I will push you in myself!_ Sauron screamed in his mind.

"Nooo!" Frodo cried, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't control the tears, but at the same time he was so stressed. He collapsed on his knees, fighting to stay away from the water. Out of nowhere, Sauron appeared, shoving him into Bywater Pool.

The Dark Lord laughed, his revenge complete. At least, until Manwë showed up, drawing Frodo out of the water. Frodo landed with a thud on the bank, coughing and sputtering out water. Sauron laughed, loving this.

"Sauron, what do you think you're doing?" Manwë asked, shaking his head in disdain.

"Come on. Let me have my revenge," Sauron said, kicking Frodo square in the stomach.

Frodo screamed, writhing in pain from the blow. His clothes turned black, as did his stomach. Tremors shook his body. He looked up in time to see Manwë rest his hands on his shoulders, as well as his stomach. His illness went away, as did the black in his clothes and his stomach.

Sauron hissed. He didn't like this!

"No! Why would you do that?" Sauron asked Manwë, hissing at him.

"It was obvious. Your powers are gone. You can't hurt Frodo anymore," Manwë said, firmly.

"No! I wanted my revenge!" Sauron spat in fury.

"Leave the boy alone. He's done enough already, what with destroying your Ring of Power," Manwë said, convinced, as he carried Frodo back to Bag End. Sauron followed, as Manwë watched Frodo drying off, before setting him on his bed.

Frodo covered himself up with the bed covers, lost in dreams again. He had a severe headache, but at least he was dry now. Now, he could sleep in peace.

.

Sauron cried out in rage, "It should have been me! I should be the one to destroy Frodo Baggins, after what he did to me!"

"You'll only break him," Manwë told him, watching Frodo fall asleep. He told Sauron, as the Dark Lord neared the lad, "Leave him alone. It's time for you to return to the Halls of Mandos."

Manwë dragged Sauron back to the Halls of Mandos. It was here that Sauron was imprisoned, sent into the Void for his misbehavior and actions. Even though Sauron lost this fight, at least he knew, in his black heart of hearts, that his revenge on Frodo Baggins was complete.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

-x-

**References:**

The iron throne is from the "Game of Thrones" television show.


End file.
